criticalstrikefandomcom-20200215-history
Knife
The Knife is the melee weapon featured in Critical Strike Portable and Critical Ops. Description The Knife is one of the two initial weapons in CSP and Critical Ops. It does great damage and has the greatest movement speed, making it an instant killer, but at the cost of being up close. The Knife is very ineffective in Survival mode, taking 5-6 hits to take down a single zombie. In Zombie Mode, it is completely obsolete as the zombies are able to regenerate health. On the other hand, the Knife also has an ability to heal teammates in Zombie Mode and Survival, healing 20 health every stab. The player receives $5 for healing their teammates. It maintains its qualities and statistics in Critical Ops, but for an instant kill, one must slash the opponent from behind. Properties Advantages *Free. *Quick draw time. *Cannot be dropped. *Critical or fatal damage. *Fastest movement speed. **Can be used to dodge enemy fire. *Excellent at close range, especially if the enemy is holding a weighted weapon and even more if the player is behind the latter. Disadvantages *Needs to be at close range. *Non-lethal at primary attack (slash; web version) *Slow attack rate at secondary attack (stab; web version) *High risk of death if used in a charge attack. Guide Strategies When running far distances, players should use the knife rather than the primary weapon they are holding to lessen weight. In a situation where the enemy is very close and is reloading, try to use the knife against the latter. In Critical Ops, a slash to the back is fatal, so try to sneak up on players with their backs turned or aim for the back when trying to slash an enemy. Counter-Strategies If an enemy is rushing at you with a knife, it's best to pull out a fast-firing weapon, preferably assault rifles, submachine guns or pistols like the XD .45 or the Dual MTX. Aim consistently at the head to lessen the chances of the enemy gaining a hit. If the enemy is exceptionally close, then it's best to pull out a fast-firing pistol as that provides greater movement speed than a primary weapon, which allows more time for you to shoot them while you are running away. Check behind yourself between 3-5 seconds of long walking. Be ready for any charges attacks from one of or multiple entrances and/or hiding spots. Trivia *In Critical Ops, there are 3 other variants apart from this knife, which include the Remix Knife, Kukri Knife, and Tac-Tool Knife. All three are rare drops from opening weapon cases. *In Critical Ops, if you receive a duplicate regular knife with a default skin, no tokens will be given as compensation. *The Knife is impossible to drop on the ground. In Critical Strike Portable, if dropped on the ground using mods or hacks, the game crashes, although, at times, the knife can be seen on the ground because of a bug. *Strangely in CSP, it has a "1 round magazine" and ammo capacity of 5 "bullets". It happens when the player's ammo is refilled in a new round. *The knife has gone through some changes. **Originally in CSP, the knife had much more detail on the blade and handle, and had a unique animation from Counter-Strike. **In Critical Ops, the knife used to be in a switchblade format. *The mobile version of Critical Strike Portable only includes the "slash" animation and does not have the "stab" animation due to button limitations. **Also in the mobile version, the knife deals damage equal to a stab. Gallery knifesequel.png|Early knife viewmodel in the C-Ops Pre-Alpha trailer. beta knife csp.png|Early CSP Knife view model OldKnife.jpeg|Early knife view model in C-Ops KnifeCSP.png|Knife HUD in mobile version of CSP Category:Weapons Category:Classic Weapons Category:Critical Strike Portable Weapons Category:Critical Ops Weapons Category:Knives